The Farm  Desmond
by Nooboo
Summary: "And everything is permitted... which means I can do this!"  Two-Shot, so far... maybe I'll extend it later. Until AC3 is out, it's complete.
1. Chapter 1

The Farm.

Chapter 1. Out there.

Out there. Outside. On the other side of the Farm. I looked at the sun lower into the horizon and realized that it would disappear soon. Disappear into the world. The world unknown.

I could hear my mother call for me. She would repeatedly scream my name through the Farm. It wouldn't take her long to find me. The Farm was very small indeed. We were about 30 people living there. I knew everyone on the Farm. And everyone knew me. It was getting tiresome. I wanted to meet new people. See new faces, new possibilities. New goals. New horizons. Not just this boring desert-horizon that I had seen before, like, a million times already. I wanted the full view. The world. The whole world out there. I had thought and thought about it. About what wonderful sights I would be able to see out there. What wonderful people.

What a wonderful world.

Too bad I can't see it from here... the Farm... "Desmond!" I sighed as I heard her calls getting louder and louder. I pretended not to hear though. They were so ass-worried about me all the time. About, where I was. When I was. It was so tiresome. I was nothing but a prisoner around here. I hated how dad would just keep on lecturing me about, how we had to be prepared for the enemy to strike. It's been 16 goddamn years. Nothing ever happens around here! He had taught me a few skills... eavesdropping was one of them. I had heard mother and father talk about me when they thought I had gone to bed. How they had to tighten up the rules if I kept on the "attitude" that I was "developing". And pickpocketing. I had once used it to steal a book from my parent's room. It contained pictures. Pictures of the world. I had looked through them over and over again. The world was so beautiful. Dad had recently been going on about, how I had to prepare for my training. To become a true assassin. What the fuck makes him think I wanted to become a crazy-ass hippie-lunatic like them? Paranoid jerks. Them and all of their: "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted"-crap! Maybe they should think about that one for a while? Nothing is true! Which means there is no-one out there! Nobody is trying to kill us. Nobody will ever fucking come here. They wouldn't even think of coming! And everything is permitted... which means I can do this!

I jumped over the fence and ran for it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Farm.

Chapter 2. Back there.

Back there. On the Farm. I had escaped it. I had done it without regret, whatsoever. I had wanted to see that world. That wonderful world I had wanted to see was about to corrupt though.

So, there I was, done with my assassination-training from the Animus. Riding a truck on my way for the North. I wasn't exactly alone. Lucy Stillman was sitting right next to me. The woman I had met at Abstergo Intustries. She had been working there for various reasons. At first she had been there because Abstergo had given her a new chance. She had thought of it as the last chance she would ever get, after experiencing so many other defeats of reality. Too bad she didn't know she had made a deal with the devil when she signed up. That's what she told me when we had had one of our talks inside of Abstergo. She had been the assistant of the project-leader, doctor Vidic Warren. A job I could tell she did not like. But she had been protecting me back there and I owed her a lot. When we escaped I had been very relieved that they hadn't killed her. But I had been confused also... From there I met two more people. Assassins. There were Rebecca Crane. The smartest, most energetic and optimistic woman I had probably ever met. The creator of "Baby". The Animus 2.0. And Shaun Hastings. One of the top ten biggest dicks I had ever met. Passionate, smart and with abilities I had yet to see, but an ass nonetheless. I was riding the truck along with them.

Assassins. Back when I was a kid I couldn't stand the thought of becoming an assassin, just like mom and dad. But after knowing that they were on to something... finding out, ten years later, I had really regretted escaping. Back then I had been more than happy to escape my "destiny", but now... Now I don't know what would have happened if I had stayed. I wouldn't have met Lucy, Rebecca or Shaun. Not even doctor Vidic.

But if I hadn't escaped I would have probably died back there... killed by the Templars whom had been working hard the past ten years. Working on destroying every single man whom had decided to go up against them. Against their will. Their rules.

Killing the assassins.

They didn't like us and we didn't like them. In fact, I guess I should be a little happier that I escaped. If I had stayed and died... I would not have heard the truth. The future.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze, the prophet. Minerva or The One Who Came Before. The prophecy.

The prophet and the prophecy. I had both seen and heard it. The truth. The undeniable truth, as 16 had written.

Who was I then? Why me? Why had faith, destiny, truth and reality decided to tell me? Why not tell... anyone else. Anyone else would have probably been better. Why me? How was I to-

"A penny for your thoughts?" Rebecca Crane had broke me out of my trance. She was riding in the back with me. On the truck. With the Animus. The two of us were looking for missing bits and parts that 16 had left us. The Truth. Not like I hadn't already heard it, but Rebecca and Shaun had definitely not heard. 16 had heard. And then, he had killed himself so the Templars couldn't hear it. But then I had come... leading them right towards the-

"Desmond? Hello?" Rebecca shouted right in my head. She gave me a shock and my heart almost jumped out of my chest in surprise. I had spaced out once again. Too many questions and too little answers, I guess... "I'm fine." I told her. "Just... thinking."

The answers will just have to wait then.


End file.
